


Off Day

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Depression, Fibro Cecil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POCecil, Slice of Life, native cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has off days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Day

Carlos tilted his head to the side, watching as Cecil lay almost completely motionless on the bed they shared. “Ceec?”

“Hm?”

“How long has it been since you last took a bath, honey?” He waited for some form of an answer, sighing when Cecil finally shrugged one shoulder in answer, refusing to look at him as he continued to stare straight ahead at a wall. “Cecil…”

“I’ll do it later,” Cecil promised.

Carlos looked Cecil over, noting the clothes that Cecil had been wearing several days in a row now; a long skirt dyed an obscenely bright shade of purple and a tunic with feline teeth sewn around the edges of the sleeves. “Why don’t I help you take one now?” Carlos offered. He was met with more silence and he sighed, walking over to the bed to sit down beside Cecil. “Ceec…”

“Later,” Cecil insisted, his voice a little more tense now.

“Okay,” Carlos sighed, dropping the subject for now. “I’m here when you want to, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Would you like me to talk to you about some science?” he asked.

“…That would be nice,” Cecil consented.

Carlos smiled, reaching down to run his fingers through Cecil’s hair. “Did you know that unicorns thrive in arid conditions? It’s true because…”

Cecil closed his eyes as Carlos started to talk, smiling faintly as he listened to him.


End file.
